dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventures of Superman Annual Vol 1 2
| NextIssue = | Executive Editor = Dick Giordano | CoverArtist1 = Kerry Gammill | CoverArtist2 = John Byrne | Editor1_1 = Mike Carlin | Editor1_2 = Jonathan Peterson | Writer1_1 = Dan Jurgens | Penciler1_1 = Bob McLeod | Penciler1_2 = Curt Swan | Penciler1_3 = Kerry Gammill | Inker1_1 = Bob McLeod | Inker1_2 = John Byrne | Inker1_3 = Dick Giordano | Colourist1_1 = Glenn Whitmore | Letterer1_1 = Bill Oakley | Quotation = Hey, buzz off, you fraggin' Daxamite! This meat is mine! | Speaker = Lobo | StoryTitle1 = Quest for Vengeance | Synopsis1 = Vril Dox II and Lar Gand are in shuttle that is crashing through Earth's atmosphere. The shuttle grazes an airliner, which starts to crash. Superman arrives just in time however, and saves the plane. After setting the plane down, Supes comes across the L.E.G.I.O.N. ship. Lobo thinks that Superman is Lar Gand, sent by Vril Dox to take them out of the action. Lobo then, against his teammates wishes, fires everything they have on Supes. While Suprman is distracted in the smoke outside, Lobo jumps out of the ship and into the smoke and begins to attack Superman. After a brief altercation, Superman and Lobo both recognize each other. Lobo, however, was VERY drunk the first time he fought Superman, and so he thinks he has only heard of Supes. Lobo introduces himself, and Supes takes him back to the ship, where introductions are made. Supes agrees to help look for Vril Dox II, and they go into the underwater Cadmus base. Meanwhile, inside, Vril Dox II is probing the computers for infomation about his father, when he and Lar Gand are attacked by Dubbilex and Guardian, who think they're intruders. Just as Lar Gand gets the better go Guardian, Superman flies in and slams into Lar Gand. A large battle ensues, in which Lar Gand gets the crap beaten out of him by Superman. Gand then pounces on Superman and begins choking him, but the L.E.G.I.O.N. ship flies in and hits Gand with one of its wings. Lobo then jumps out of the ship and he and Superman begin to mix it up. Gand recovers, and he and Lobo double-team Superman. Superman, who is by this point very tired of their crap, grabs Gand and Lobo's heads, and smashes them together. After everyone explains everything, and everyone agrees that Vril Dox II is not the original Brainiac (that's what started the whole thing), and that it was a misunderstanding, Superman and Lar Gand leave to stop the reactor core in the facility from a meltdown. Once that crisis is averted, a bunch of little troll monster things swarm out of the lower levels of the Cadmus base and attack them. L.E.G.I.O.N. makes quick work of the monsters, but one small one escapes, and Superman follows it. It leads him to the under-levels, where the things have made a very dry, disgusting, crude village. Superman finds Dubbilex down there, and Dubbilex explains that these things are experiments gone wrong, created by Cadmus' original leader, Dabney Donovan. Meanwhile, Brainiac has prepared for his encounter with Superman and L.E.G.I.O.N. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Continued in L.E.G.I.O.N. Annual #1 * Superman mention's his first encounter with Lobo in Adventures of Superman #464. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Annuals